


Final Goodbye

by AspenLan



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Death, Just to go with Jeeves yeah?, disembowelling, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenLan/pseuds/AspenLan
Summary: After darkness strikes Yonderland, the elders step in to help protect the remaining realm.





	Final Goodbye

Yonderland had been under-attack, colonies torn apart and destroyed. Hundreds to thousands of dead bodies littered the land. The darkness has plagued the streets and cities, destroying everything in its wake. Cries ans shouts echoed throughout; as its tentacles disembowelled the once living. Others had run far, some managing to escape the hellish place they used to call home.

No-one was safe, not even when the darkness suddenly lifted not that it made a difference, bodies lay strewn amongst the debris, ashes covered every bit of anything and echoes of children cries pierced ears for miles. The only realm that remained had finally been destroyed, just like the other realms.

Debbie Maddox had been there, she helped move people and creatures away but it was far too late. They should've seen this coming, the silence and hushed tones should've been a massive warning in itself. All that remained now were abandoned structures that clung onto the foundations with the rest of its strength. They made her leave, Debbie had a family to return home to. They'd finish from here. 

Everyone had been moved to a bunker underneath the elders chamber, those that had survived anyway. Not everyone was coming out of this alive, they knew this before charging headlong into the fight. They had no choice but to fight for their land, for each other, for the families and for those that lived in Yonderland. 

Only four had returned, injured but nonetheless they returned before them, the entities that remained within' the walls of the bunker. Scratches covered their bodies as blood seeped out, slowly dancing around each curve, leaving red tracks behind it. 

She could remember it all, the blood that decorated the place the belonged to the fallen, houses that now remain as cinders and finally his scream.

His scream ripped through everyone, the world came to a standstill even the darkness momentarily. But the scream seemed to urge it on, give it more drive to break him in anyway it can. The darkness tore through his flesh, shattering every bone it came into contact with, using it's corrupted self to put an end to his.

It was with a final plunge that did the darkness put an end to Vex, only when he felt warmth surround his upper torso did he allow himself to slip, the Elders were not immortal but they could hold on if they needed to. He didn't know what would happen next, but he'd be waiting for her...for Ho-Tan.

She had wrapped herself around him, not caring for the blood that stained her robes the only thing that mattered that she was there during his final moments. She felt him let go, taking a final breath before all was still, cries wracked her frame as she clung onto him. Wishing that fate had taken a hold of this and put an end to the attacks, the darkness, the evilness and cruelty that came with it. 

It had been a few months since the attack, those that remained had aided in clearing and rebuilding the many damaged ones. Faces passed giving the knowing look with a forced smile. Slowly it began to repair it's once usual light-hearted atmosphere as holes were mended but not quite repaired.

She visited every week, sometimes alone and sometimes with the other elders today she visited alone. She lay a bouquet of daisies across the base, alone this time. Daisies were his favourite flower she remembers that. She remembers the way he used to gift her with one every morning.

But here she sat giving him the final flowers, the final visit to his grave she will ever make it was time to move on until the day she too would be buried beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> That absolutely hurt me.


End file.
